dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fresh Ares Part 3
"Fresh Ares Part 3" is the twentieth webisode in the third season of the DC Super Hero Girls web series, and fifty-ninth webisode overall. It was released on August 3, 2017. Summary The students celebrate their victory over Ares. However, the celebration is cut short when Ares suddenly rises to his feet in pure anger as he claims they will pay. The student watch in utter fright as they watch Ares crush a nearby building. As he continues to destroy the building, The Flash uses his super speed to get the citizens to safety from Ares' destruction. Ares knocks another building down as the citizens run in fear. Wonder Woman and Supergirl uses their super strength to keep the building from crushing them. Supergirl says he's going to destroy Metropolis and Wonder Woman says they need to get him away from the city. The camera focuses on Batgirl, who just saved a passing citizen. She thanks Batgirl and then runs to safety. Batgirl then says they need to find that amulet as The Flash answers it could be anywhere. Miss Martian appears at the scene and says she may be able to help. Batgirl asks how and Miss Martian then bashfully replies she can use her power to read minds. In surprise, Batgirl asks she had that. Miss Martian claims so and then shamefully says she doesn't like to pry into other people's minds but with the current problem and all, it seemed important to use at the time. As Miss Martian does her thing, the scene cuts to Catwoman in her dorm room at Super Hero High, admiring the amulet. She locks it way in a volt and exits the room. Back to the city, Miss Martian notifies Batgirl and The Flash. They quickly make way towards the school. As Miss Martian, Batgirl and The Flash went to obtain the amulet, the other supers kept Ares busy. Wonder Woman, with the golden fleece on her head, teasingly thanks him for it. Ares turns around and angrily says it was his and says she will never be worthy to wear it. Wonder Woman then tosses the fleece to Supergirl and says if he wants, he then should come and get it. Ares lunges at Wonder Woman and Supergirl as they toss the fleece back and fourth to each other. Batgirl and the Flash investigate the volt the amulet is locked away in. Batgirls asks Flash was the status of it was. The Flash says it appeared to be a volt that is a visual scanner that only opens for Catwoman. The Flash then started to name stuff that he will need to open it. Miss Martian interrupts him and says she could help with that as she transforms herself into Catwoman. In amazement, The Flash asks her she could shapeshift too as Batgirl announced she never knew she could do that. Miss Martian (as Catwoman) says she doesn't like to brag and walks over to the volt as the volt scans her face. It successfully opens. Batgirl grabs the amulet and orders The Flash to take it to Wonder Woman as fast as he can. Back at the city, Ares is still in complete anger as he blasts the city with his fiery energy. The Flash says to the others that he got the amulet. Bumblebee says that was good and that it was the only thing to stop Ares from going crazy. From above, Catwoman says "Oops". The Flash then accuses her and says the mess was all her fault. Catwoman said she didn't know taking the amulet was going to lead to the disaster. She jumps down from the ledge as she said she just thought it was a cool necklace. As The Flash was about to start an argument with Catwoman but Bumblebee orders them to stop and explains them fighting is what Ares wants and then says they need to come up with a plan to get the amulet to Ares before he destroys Metropolis. Catwoman says she was the sneakiest and she volunteers. Catwoman takes the amulet and climbs on top of a nearby building. From beside, Ares blasts flames towards Wonder Woman, Supergirl and Batgirl, blowing them away. Frost quickly uses her icy magic to create a shield from Ares' wrath. Ares destroys it, knocking the supers down onto the ground. Back with Catwoman, she stares into the amulet, complimenting how shiny it was. She snaps out of it and says it would of looked great with her prom dress and then got back to what she needed to do. As Ares was going to put an end to Wonder Woman and Supergirl's misery, Catwoman jumps across Ares' fingers, slipping the amulet on in a nick of time. The amulet quickly takes it's affect on Ares and he shrinks in size. After he became relaxed, he says it was so headache. Ares looks around the city and shamefully asks if he lost it again. Wonder Woman says he did and walks him into the street. He asks her if she really would help him even after for the damage he had done and Wonder Woman says that is what family is for. Next, Catwoman spots Batgirl's shiny van and compliments how pretty it was. She hops in and steals it as Batgirl said to keep her paws off of it. Batgirl then takes out a remote and presses a button, knocking Catwoman out of the vehicle and said she's glad she installed that anti-theft device. Catwoman lands on the ground in front of Batgirl as Batgirl jokes she guesses not all cats land on their feet. At Super Hero High, Vice Principal Grodd gives Catwoman six months detention for the disaster she caused, but Catwoman suggests making her detention seven months as she places Wonder Woman's tiara onto her head. Cast *Greg Cipes as Beast Boy *John DiMaggio as Vice Principal Grodd *Teala Dunn as Bumbklebee *Anais Fairweather as Supergirl *Nika Futterman as Hawkgirl *Grey Griffin as Wonder Woman *Tania Gunadi as Lady Shiva *Josh Keaton as The Flash *Danica McKellar as Frost *Cristina Pucelli as Miss Martian / Catwoman *Tara Strong as Poison Ivy *Fred Tatasciore as Ares *Mae Whitman as Batgirl Category:Webisodes Category:Cartoon Category:Season 3